Wufei's Attempt at Documentry Making
by LoveandBeauty
Summary: Sorry for delays. But schools a real hassle. Well, in the Phone Call II, Wufei was said to be making docmentries about Nataku. But what does he end up with? Check it out, even though it's a bit silly.


Wufei's Attempt at Documentry Making  
By: ~Love and Beauty  
-------------------------------------  
Well, in Phone Call II, Wufei was said to make documentries, what were they, what happend in the process? Well, see and find out! Enjoy!  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Wufei sat on the floor of the den. He had gotten bored with just writting his biography, and updating his website for Nataku, so he decided to do something new. "Documentries...great idea!" he said while dragging out a box from the closet.  
  
Inside the box was a VCR, and many wires. "Perfect...heh heh." Wufei said as he pulled out the supplies he needed.   
  
"Now, where is that Video Camera?" he asked, looking on the top shelf of the closet again. "Hmm. Not here. Mabey Quatre knows where it is..." he said walking out of the room.   
  
Wufei walked into Quatre's room. "Hey Quatre, you know where the video camera equitment went off to?" he asked. Quatre stopped playing his violin to comment. "Um...yeah! Duo said he needed it for this bird watching thing threw his window remember? I think it was something about the pigions or ganders or something like that. Last I heard, he gave up after falling out the window twice. Oh well." said Quatre continuing to play his instrument.  
  
'Baka Maxwell...I'll get it later.' he thought. Wufei returned to the den, and wheeled out an old TV set from the corner. "I'll need this." he said, hooking some wires in the wrong places.   
  
* * * * *  
Turning on the set, Wufei frowned. It had not worked again. "Ok. I'll get the book." he said. Wufei opened the closet, and to his surprise, the closet filled with smoke, and 5 seconds after, before him was Trowa, standing there with a book in hand. "Trowa??" Wufei asked. Trowa handed him his TV set-up book, and then the floor lowered him down to the basment, smoke trick and all.   
  
Wide eyed, Wufei looked down where Trowa landed. "Sorry, I was using it for a trick. I was just putting it back." he called from the basement. "Uh. Yeah." Wufei said. The floor reappeard magically. "Ok..." said Wufei.  
  
He took the book, and sat on the couch flipping by some pages. "Now where is it...?" he asked looking threw the chapters skimming to find what he was looking for.   
  
* * * * *  
Finally getting to the page he wanted, on page 1 (sweatdrop), Wufei started to hook up some of the wires like the book said.   
  
* * * * *   
  
**KABOOM!!!!!** "That's the second time he did that..." said Trowa looking up at the closet trap door, after he heard the explosion.   
  
He was right, Wufei blew up two TVs already! Mostly because of small accidents, like having the positive wire here touch the negative wire there... Yowch!   
  
Wufei finally had the TV and VCR hooked up, now all he needed was that video camera. And Duo was supposidly supposed to have it. Wufei walked out of the den, upstairs to Duo's room, and nocked on his door casually.   
  
*BANG BANG!!* "Hey Maxwell!! I need that video camera!" he yelled. The door was locked, so there wasn't much he could do. Wufei sighed as Duo opened the door. "Hey Wuffie, what'cha need?" he asked. "My name is NOT Wuffei... *sigh* The video camera. Quatre said you got it." Wufei replied.   
  
"Oh yeah. Um, I was gonna use it later, but if you need it now, hold on." he said walking to his closet. Wufei charged in, and took the doornob handle. "I'm sure I can find it myself." he said. "But...but...Wufei...the..erm...well..." Duo said.  
  
"I can get it, so back off!" Wufei demanded. Duo grinned. "Suit yourself." he said stepping back. As soon as Wufei opened the door, a huge avalanch of all kinds of things trampled over him, and piled on the floor. It looked like all the stuff could have filled a whole room!  
  
The last thing that fell on the floor was a slinky. "SLINKY!" Duo yelled, grabbing the slinky and bounced it. "Ha-Ha! I've been looking for this for a month now!" he yelled.   
  
"Ow." said Wufei, pushing somethings off him. "Where's the video camera?" Wufei asked. "Uh..." said Duo, as he stopped jumping on a pogo stick he found next to 'Slinky.' "Um...right here." said Duo grinning and sweatdropping, as he pulled it out from behind his back.  
  
"Why you-!" yelled Wufei. Duo shoved it in his hands, and rushed Wufei out the door. "See ya later, Wu-man!" he yelled shutting and now locking the door. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" yelled Wufei.  
  
Grunting, he returned to the den. "Now...where are those Video Camera wires?" he asked. He grabbed them out of the box from earlier, and quickly hooked the yellow wire in the black socket, and the black wire in the yellow socket to the VCR.   
  
Turning on the TV, he pressed Invert on the remot control, ready to use the camera. Wufei turned on the camera, but yet...nothing happend. "Blast it! What's wrong now?!" he yelled. Wufei finally realised the mistake he made after cursing out the camera, and threatening it with his katana.   
  
He switched the wires, and finally got the camera to work. "Now let's see, On...Camera...record." he said. He happily got the red button to flicker on the video camera. "Yes!" he cheered.  
  
Smiling, he threw in a new video tape, and ran to the window to begin his documentry #1, on Nataku. "....and this is Nataku." he said showing a photo from one of the many photo albums he had stashed under his bed with 'Altron Rocks!' sheets.   
  
But, alas, nothing lasts forever. The battery dead sign flashed in the video camera lense. "Wha-?? NO!!! I must finish!!" yelled Wufei. But he was too late, the camera went black. "*Deep Sigh* Why does this always happen to me?" he asked.   
  
Wufei took the video out, and placed it on his book shelf with many writtings, papers, reports, etc. on his time with the pilots and his life. (Thought it was books on Nataku right? heehee. He only gots one, his biography. Well, for now anyway ^_^)   
  
He brought the video camera with him, out of the den, and upstairs, yet once again. Wufei nocked on Duo's door,(*BANG* *BANG*) and when Duo opened up, Wufei threw the camera (litteraly) into his arms. "Wha-?" asked Duo. "The batter's dead." he said. "Oh..ok." said Duo, as Wufei walked away.  
  
"Heehee." said Duo shutting the door. He put the camera on his bed, and took off the battery. Soon following, he went under his bed, and pulled out a big box. Inside were many new video camera batteries.   
  
Laughing, Duo said "Man Wufei, you give up so easily!" he said. Duo loaded in a new battery, and ran to HIS window. "....And this is such a pretty cloud. Now, over here-"   
  
* * * * *   
Wufei had given up for now. He'd wait until the battery was re-charged to finish his documentry.   
"Well, I might as well go take a nap." he said walking out of the den. He stretched, heading for his room. Wufei stopped, when he heard a squeaking noise, a scream, and a very loud boom! "Huh?" he asked. Wufei blinked, before pushing the thought aside.  
  
*DING DONG!!!* "I'll answer it!" he called. He was right there anyway... Wufei opened the door to see Duo, with his hair all ruffled up, and some spots on his clothed torn, and many leaves, branches, and other sorts all over him.  
  
"What happend to *You*?" asked Wufei. "Don't ask." said Duo in pain. He walked passed Wufei, and up the stairs to his bedroom. Wufei noticed the camera in his hand, as he walked up the stairs. 'So that's how you wanna play it, huh Maxwell?' he thought as Heero walked into the room. 'Just you wait Maxwell...' he thought.   
  
He and Heero had a semi-small converation, and then the Doorbell rang again. And well, that's where I'm going to leave off. If you wanna know who it was, and what happend, read "Phone Call II." This story interacts with that one. It's what Wufei was doing before the doorbell rang in my other story.   
  
I hope you liked it ^^ I tried my best to do what I could before my Mom made me get off the PC. Also, I'm making a few stories in point of veiw from the phone call, and also a Mr. Cuddles story that tells about 'the inside joke' with a twist. Well, G2G, hope ya enjoyed it!  
~Love and Beauty  
  
Disclammer: I don't own Gundam Wing..and I never will. ^^;;   
  



End file.
